


Teamwork

by huntvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntvr/pseuds/huntvr





	Teamwork

[**Teamwork**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/826163) (6236 words) by [**bellacatbee**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee)  
Chapters: 1/1  
Fandom: [Supernatural](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Supernatural)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Smith, Endverse Castiel/Endverse Dean Winchester  
Characters: Dean Winchester, Endverse Dean Winchester, Castiel, Dean Smith, Endverse Castiel, Sam Winchester  
Additional Tags: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome, Dry Orgasm, Double Penetration, Double Anal Penetration, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fuck Or Die, Bottom Castiel, Anal Fingering  
Summary:

When Castiel is hit by a sex spell, Dean tries to help him through it. On his own, he isn't enough, but there are other realities, other timelines and other Deans.


End file.
